Where do we go from here?
by Bellatrixred
Summary: Buffy and the gang move to Harry's neighborhood. Need I say more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say, the characters and all the shit that's in Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to their creators; the beautifully talented J.K. Rowling, Joss Whedon, and any others to whom they belong to. Please DO NOT sue me. I'm just a poor kid who's just writing.

This story takes place 2 years after the closing of the Hellmouth and Harry Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts. I'm changing a few things though. Whatever happened in the sixthbook let's imagine it never happened.The sixth year ran smoothly. Severus Snape never killed D-man, and D-man is still alive. And If you get in the train for me I'll love you for it! Thanx!

A New Beginning

"B, what the fuck is this? Every house are exactly alike? Have we landed in some sort of hell dimension or something?" said Faith as Buffy pulled the van they were in over at 17th Privet Drive.

"No Faith. Its the suburbs and who in the hell is stinking up the car!"

"Its not my fault! Its the borritos fault!" Andrew whined as he let another one go.

" Ya, blame it on the borrito! Just close your ass man." Faith said as she covered her nose. Faith opened the side door of the van and got out. The others got out of the van as well. Buffy lead them to the door and opened it.

"Xander how many bedrooms we have?" asked Buffy as Xander sat in the living room couch to join them. "We have a problem Buffster. There's me, you, Willow, Dawnie, Faith, and Andrew."

"And?"

"And, there's only uno, dos, three rooms." Xander said as he ate a twinkie.

"Ok. Faith you and Dawn will share, Willow and I will bunk together, and Xander and Andrew will share a room. Anyone has a problem?"

"Nah, B."

"No Buffy."

"Since when have I ever had a problem sharing a room with you?"

"Can Andrew just sleep in the van?"

Buffy placed her hands on her hips and gave Xander a sternful look, "No Xander. As much as it pains me to do this to you Xander. You gotta share a room with him."

Xander placed a hand at Buffy's shoulder and gave her a hurtful stare, "But its just so disturbing. Plus it was his fault Giles kicked us out."

Andrew got up from the couch and stomped his right leg. "How was it my fault? I don't even know why Mr. Giles kicked us out!"

"What are you a moron! Don't you remember you and Xander were playing Dungeons and Dorks-"

"It was Dungeons and Dragon!" Andrew interrupted.

"Don't interrupt nerd boy before a freakin' cut your tongue out! As I was saying, you and Xander were playing that stupid game. Xander was losing and he just bended the card-"

"That was a collectors edition!" Andrew yelled at Faith.

"Look what did I say to you just a minute ago huh? I'm gonna let this one slide, but the next time I'm cuttin' ya tongue out! Before I was rudely interrupted, Xander bended the card. You got all psycho bitch and jumped on him. In which Xander knocks of some granny ass statue that has been in Giles' family since the beginning of time and brakes it. Giles had a bitch fit about it, thus here we are." Faith said as she lid up her ciggarette.

Buffy got up from the couch, "Let's all unpack."

"Agreed."

End of Chapter 1. Hope you like it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who reviewed It meant a lot to me, so please do continue to do so. I'm probably going to add Sirius Black in the story because Toniboo requested it. If anyone wants Black in the story please tell me. Secondly, I don't know who I'm going to pair who with who, so tell me who do you want to see get together in this story.

Chapter 2

"Buffy I'm done unpacking

"Just in time too. We just ordered pizza."

The gang sat in around table discussing.

"Buffy the demon population is low here in England."

"Why is that oh, wicca one?"

"Andrew has a point. Why Wills?"

"Don't know."

"Buffy probably it was the watcher's council. I mean they weren't gonna let demons or anything else overrun where they lived. They probably had some secret kung fu agents fight off the bad guys or something." said Xander.

"Kung fu agents?" Faith looked at Xander with her pizza at hand and her eyebrows up.

"Like I said or something." Xander mumbled.

"Xander is right. That's the only logical reason why demons have not overrun this place. There was no slayer in England or anything like that. What kind of demon wouldn't like to take a chunk of this place?"

"Let's not talk about demons or supernatural stuff, let's just enjoy ourselves. By the looks of it we don't have to worry about demons or vampires right now. We can finally live normally. At least for a while. Dawn is going to college, Willow this is the first time in a very long while I've seen you happy and well. Xander, you got your eye back thanks to Willow and her mojo!"

"Thanks Buffster. The feeling I felt when I first felt my eye move around was better than sex!"

"Faith who would have thought you and Wood walking down the aisle very soon."

"Yes, who would have thought of THAT!"

"Shut up you freakin' nerd!"

"Andrew your...your..you have your health and your still alive. We can all sit back and relax. We can have normal lives. We live around normal people and in a very normal neighborhood."

But everything wasn't as normal as it appeared. A few houses away lived a 17 year old wizard boy named Harry Potter.

"Vernon look, new neighbors." Petunia said as she beckoned him over the living room window.

"I didn't think the house would sell so quickly. The Smith family had only moved out a few weeks ago."

"What are the two of you doing?" asked Harry as he entered the living room.

Vernon turned around to face Harry, "That is none of your business boy! Tomorrow morning you are going to mow the lawn bright and early. Now get!"

Harry turned around and went upstairs, "Bloody fat bastard. Don't know how he fits in the bloody toilet without breaking it." Harry mumbled angrily.

"I heard that boy!"

Harry flopped in his bed. He took out a quill and a parchment.

Dear Ron,

Can't wait to be back at the Burrow! How is the family? Hopefully well. I can't stand the Dursleys any longer. If I stay here any longer I'm probably going to end up Adava Kedavra myself. I'm famished. The Dursleys have not fed me well and I look like a bloody anorexic. I don't know how uncle Dursley can eat and eat and eat. He's like a fat ball walking on pork chops. Owl me as soon as you can.

Harry tied the letter on Hedwig's leg and send her off. Harry noticed the house that was in front of Dursleys lights were on.

'I guess a new muggle family moved in the old Smith house. Great, other ignorant snotty muggles to stand.' Harry thought as he closed his window.

end of chapter 2.

Sorry bout' the chapter being short and all, but its 2 am and I have to wake up like at 8 am to finish my robotic engineering project. Which is gonna take me a VERY long while to finish even half of it!

REVIEW PEOPLE! Its not that hard. You see the little rectangular box that's on the bottom left hand side? Well, that's where you submit a review. Isn't that amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, but I had tons of things to do.

Pairings: Buffy/Sirius, Remus, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Dawn, Willow?

Chapter 3

"Boy get your arse up from that bed!" Vernon yelled as he pulled off Harry's covers.

"No Mr. Piggy." Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Get up before I give you a great whooping!" Vernon yelled as he shut the door.

Harry got up and walked towards his drawer. 'Let's see.' Harry said mentally as he opened the first drawer.

"There is nothing in here." Harry said to himself as he opened the second drawer. Harry found a rainbow colored shirt. In the front of the shirt there was a big brown bear with its arms wide open. Little hearts in pink and red were above the bear and below the bear in big black ink it said 'BEARBEAR WANTS A GREAT BIG HUG!'

Harry's eyes were wide opened, "Bloody Fuckin' Hell!"

"Xander what the fuck is THAT!" Faith questioned. Xander and Faith were outside sitting on the steps of the house.

"What's what Faith?"

"Look over there and tell me what you see?" Xander looked at the place Faith was pointing at. Xander was shocked, disgusted, but mostly more confused. Xander then began to laugh his butt off. Xander saw a young teenage boy mowing the lawn. Who was wearing a tight rainbow shirt that said 'BEARBEAR WANTS A GREAT BIG HUG!' With a big bear in the middle and hearts above it.

"What IS that!" Xander questioned in a stunned voice.

"He's probably a fag or retarded Xan."

"Probably, cause no straight insane guy would wear something so...so disturbing."

"You do find everything disturbing don't you Harris?"

"There's a lot of things in this crazy weird world to find disturbing Faith. I mean come on! You really don't think bunking with Andrew and that freakin' shirt disturbing.?"

"Hell Ya!"

'What are those muggles staring at and why is that man laughing?' Harry questioned himself mentally. Harry looked down at his shirt. 'Bloody hell no wonder! They probably think I'm a fag or have some kind of mental problem. Merlin I'm thirsty. I'm drooling all over myself.'

"That's enough mowing boy. Come inside." Vernon said.

Harry stopped mowing, but before Harry could step inside Vernon stopped him and stared and his shirt. "I always knew there was something weird about you boy, but I have never realized you play for the other side."

"Yes, yes and at this very moment I'm wearing one of Aunt Petunia's undies. Wanna try to take them off?" Harry said sarcastically.

""Don't smart-mouth me! Get going. Petunia has invited the new neighbors over for dinner. You know what that means."

"What? Can't wear Aunt Petunia's panties for dinner?"

"No you idiot! No funny business and I mean it! Get it!"

"Got it!"

Buffy and Dawn came out from the house and sat between Faith and Xander.

"So, whatcha doin'?" asked Dawn.

"We were staring and laughing at one of our neighbors." said Faith.

"You guys, we have just moved in and now you two need to start trouble!" said Buffy angrily.

"Hold on, hold on Buffster. The kid provoked us. He was wearing a rainbow shirt with a great big bear in the middle and below the bear it said in capital letters, 'Bearbear wants a great big hug!" said Xander in defense.

"Is he retarded?" asked Dawn.

"Dawn!"

"Probably. Xanman and I are kind of stuck between fag and retarded." Faith said.

"I understand about thinking he's gay, but why retarded?"asked Buffy.

"Because while he was mowing he was kind of drooling on himself." Xander said

"Wish I could have seen it." sighted Dawn disappointingly.

END OF CHAPTER

Next chapter Harry and the gang meet!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

1Pairings: Buffy/Sirius, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Dawn, Willow/Severus, Remus?

I'm probably going to change the pairings in the end, cause I'm not very sure of them.

I'M TAKING VOTES. PLEASE TELL ME AS YOU REVIEW OR ANYWAY ELSE WHO YOU WANT TO SEE TOGETHER ROMANTICALLY! You guys have like 3 to 4 more chapters to vote. After I post chapter 8 the voting process are CLOSED! That is when I will tally up the votes and blah and decide who shall be with who. SO VOTE PEOPLE! Cause I REALLY don't want to hear 'oh, I think you should have made these two a couple' or 'I hate who you have paired up!' And all I'm gonna say to you is, YOU SHOULD HAVE VOTED, duh, duh.(Just incase you guys are worrying about, 'is this bitch going to give us enough time to vote or what?' Cause my friend did worry about that.) And yes, this bitch IS going to give you guys the necessary time to vote, so don't worry. Because of the voting process I am going to post chap. 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 slowly. To those of you who do not care a shit who I pair who with who. Just write your comment and write THAT.

LOVE U GUYS AND THANX.

Chapter 4

"Petunia you look beautiful." said Vernon lovingly.

Harry snorted at Vernon's comment. Aunt Petunia looked like a bloody skinny arse transvestite gone bad.

"Thank you dear. The neighbors will be here shortly. Everything needs to be spotless and neat. We cannot make a bad impression on them, now can we?" Petunia said as she straightened the pillows that were on her couch.

"Dudley my boy, you look very handsome. Harry... HARRY! Why have you not changed your clothing! You have been wearing those attire since this morning, you bloody reek boy!"

"I have nothing else to wear Uncle Vernon. I can't wear the shirt from last night because Hedwig pooped all over it." Harry said.

"I do not care boy! Just because your parents were slobs that does not mean I am going to allow you to be one in my house! I don't care what you wear boy. For all I care you can go fetch one of Petunia's dresses and wear THAT! It will be a heck a lot better than the piece of reeking rubbish you are wearing. Now go!"

Harry went upstairs and walked inside his room. He opened his last drawer and to his surprise he found a shirt. Harry remembered Aunt Petunia had given him this shirt two years ago. It used to belong to Dudley.

"Yes." Harry said.

'But why haven't I worn this shirt before.' Harry thought.

But as he turned the shirt over what he discovered what was in front of it scared the shit out of him and struck his manhood hard. "There is no bloody way I am wearing this shirt! Dear Merlin, Where is Voldemort so, he can end this pathetic so called life of mine!"

"Boy get down here now! The neighbors are about to come."

"Uncle Vernon can just not wear a shirt?" yelled Harry.

"NO!"

"You know Uncle Vernon you don't need to introduce me to the new neighbors. Just ignore me like you have done in the past."

"To my dismay, the neighbors have already seen you. It will be very rude of me to not introduce you, you brat!" yelled Vernon.

Harry stared at the shirt with horror, "Bloody everlasting hell,"

"Hello, I am Petunia Dursley. This is my husband and my son Vernon and Dudley Dursley." said Petunia warmly.

"Hello, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Dawn Summers."

"Willow Rosenberg."

"Xander Harris."

"Faith Morgan."

"And I am Andrew from a far land called America. May the force be with you." Andrew said as he bowed.

The Dursleys stared at him puzzled.

Dawn shot Andrew a cold stare. "I am sorry for my friend. He's not really up to par upstairs. If you get what I'm saying." Dawn said warmly as she pointed at the side if her head. "Not his fault, really. His mother dropped him too many times when he was a baby and his mother stopped breast feeding him at the tender age of fourteen. Hence, the mental problem." she looked at the Dursleys with pity.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry." said Petunia

"So," Vernon said as he clapped his hands together, "Let's all get comfortable in the dinning room shall we?"

The scooby gang entered the dining room and sat.

"Hey, doesn't another boy live here?" asked Xander.

"Yes, yes. His name is Harry Potter. He is my dearest nephew." Petunia said cheerfully.

Petunia walked towards Vernon and whispered in his ear, "Where is that brat!"

"Don't know,"

A few minutes later

Harry walked inside the dinning room. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him wide eyed. Harry was wearing a black shirt that had Britney Spears standing on a rock and in the bottom of the picture it said in VERY big capital white letters "NOT A GIRL, BUT NOT YET A WOMAN."

"Told you he was gay." Xander said loudly.

HOPE U LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!

REVIEW AND VOTE

REVIEW AND VOTE

REVIEW AND VOTE

If I'm starting to get annoying please forgive me. I'm doing all this voting process thingy for you guys, cause I care.

After all this Shit is done I'm gonna be FREE, FREE! HAHAHAHAPSYCHOHAHAHAHA.

Its 3 SOMETHING AM. JUST HUMOR ME!


	5. Chapter 5

1MISS ME!

Thanks to all of those who voted and to those who haven't you can still vote who you would like to see paired up romantically. SO FAR THE PAIRS THAT ARE WINNING, THUS FAR ARE:

drum rolls please...

HARRY/GINNY4 VOTES

BUFFY/SIRIUS5 VOTES

DAWN/DRACO2 VOTES

WILLOW/SNAPE5 VOTES

FAITH/REMUS2 VOTES

HERMIONE/XANDER 3 VOTES

The pairing you see above ARE NOT FINAL! Keep voting so, your favorite pair can win.

REMINDER, YOU HAVE UNTIL CHAP 8 TO VOTE.

SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PARINGS YOU SEE UP THERE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE PAIRED UP!

RULES: ONLY ONE VOTE PER PERSON. WHICH MEANS YOU CAN'T VOTE MORE THAN ONCE, SORRY.

chapter 5

"That was a highly interesting dinner." Xander said as he closed the door to their home.

Dawn threw herself on the couch, "I'll say."

Andrew took a sit next to her, "What was so interesting?"

"Didn't you see what that boy... what's his name Harry, was wearing?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, so. I have a Madonna shirt. It had Madonna in her little pretty bride dress and below the picture it said, 'Like A Virgin.'"

"Yes you are." piped in Xander.

Dawn placed her head on Andrew's lap, "What happened to it?"

Andrew frowned and began to smooth Dawn's hair, "It went to El Diablo with the rest of the town."

"An thank god for that!"

"Before the town went under for some odd reason Spike wanted it saying 'Madonna! She's a bloody icon!' He then tried to bribe me out of it, but I refused, cause where else has a shirt like that?"

"Only you Andrew. Those Lord Of The Rings fans have nothing on you." Xander interrupted.

"If I had known Spike would have not made it and the shirt would in the end remain in the pits of hell, then I would have given him the shirt." Andrew said disappointingly.

"Yeah, too bad. Just imagine it. Spike dying with that shirt on. That would have been a better hero clothing than Superman's, Batman's, Wonder Woman, and all the others of all time." Xander said before he drifted away in his own world.

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS

Willow stared down at the street from her window. Little droplets of tears came down from her cheeks.

"Red, is something the matter?"

Willow continued staring at the street and did not answer Faith.

Faith sighted and turned to leave, "Faith how come everything has to be so...so confusing and unfair?"

"I don't know."

"That was a rhetorical question Faith. Anyways, you wouldn't understand."

Faith went inside the room and slowly walked towards her, "Try me."

"I thought I had at least really loved Kennedy, but I didn't. When we broke up I didn't feel anything. I was just sad for a few moments and then I moved on. I realized that I did not have enough time to move on with my life on my own after Tara's death. Kennedy was just a rebound." Willow began to cry harder. She tried to control her emotions and her crying, but to her dismay she did not prevail. "I believe that I could really love her more than Tara or at least at some levels of it, but I can't. I couldn't and she saw it. I figured it out Faith." Willow said the last sentence as she turned to face Faith.

"What did you figure out?"

"Tara was the one; my soul mate. I'm going to be alone for the of my life. I can't just settle with liking a person, Faith. I need to love that person passionately in order for me to be with them. Its unfair, my everything is gone and I realized that I will never love anyone as the way I loved Tara." Willow threw herself at Faith and began to cry hysterically on her shoulder. All Faith could do was comfort her.

"Red, I know what you mean about confused and unfair."

Willow stopped her crying and faced her, "What do you mean?"

Faith began to get teary eyed, "Me and Robin are kinda over."

Willow stared at her in shock, "Wh-what?"

"After the whole Cleveland shit and what not. He and I moved in together, we lived in L.A great for a while. I never met a guy like him, you know, I really did love that fucker. He ask me to marry him and so, I said yeah. After a few months though, he began to change. He took me to all these fancy places and hanged with all these fancy people. He was angry cause, I wasn't, how do I say this? Proper nor classy. Robin got all angry and yelled at me about being a person of nothing."

"No!" Willow interrupted.

Faith tears began to spill, "Yo, I then said to myself, which one is it gonna be? Me or Him? Willow, he wanted to change who I am and I figured, hey if he can't accept me for who I am then he really doesn't want me. So, I split. And is fucking confusing cause I really love him and unfair because we can't be together. Every moment that passes I'm thinkin' about him."

Willow embraced Faith, "We're gonna get through this."

II have broken Faith and Robin up because, like I said before, I'm not sure who's gonna end up

with who. If you really like this pair then VOTE. If you don't then vote for your favorite.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

Its 11:40 pm and I am freakin' cold and tired so, bye.

Sorry again, for the chap for being short, but tomorrow I have to wake up bright and early and walk on ice and piles and piles of snow in order for me to get to my dawn cheap ass school that does not turn on the heaters because the administration is to cheap!


	6. Chapter 6

1

Sorry for the Very VERY late chapter update. I had a lot of things going on which kept me VERY busy. But, hey better late than never. ONE OF THE REASON I HAVE BEEN BUSY IS BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER FANFICTION THAT I AM WRITING.

IMPORTANT:

I'M GONNA POST THE OTHER CHAPPIES AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. CAUSE IM GOING ON VACATION IN SUMMER CAUSE RIGHT NOW I AM AS WHITE AS WHITEOUT AND I AM IN THE NEED OF A TAN.

Dear Harry,

Where have you been mate? Seems as if the world has swallowed you up. It has been 2 weeks since you had owled me or Hermione. Who is here at the Burrow to stay until school begins and has been hell. Hermione keeps annoying me with school work and I should try my very best this year since its my last. She keeps talking about the same crap as usual, how education is important and blah, blah, blah. She has gotten my mother on her bloody side. I wish you were here mate. I know you would defend me against these hags. Hope you have been having a smashing summer mate. Everyone here says HI!

Your friend Ron Weasley

Harry placed the letter at his desk. He took out a quill and a parchment.

Dear Ron,

Sorry I having been owling you, mate. I have been quite busy this summer. The Dursleys have not been as usual as nice. A lot of...dreadful things has happened to me. I believe I will be traumatized for life, in fact. The things that happened to me are almost as horrible as Voldemort trying to kill me. Anyways, which I was at the Burrow to defend you from Hermione and your mother. Till next time.

Harry stopped writing and paused. He grinned evilly.

Your darling lover, Harry Potter.

P.S. Ronkins, I miss your kisses.

Harry laughed his heart out as he tied the letter to the owl.

The day had been somewhat good. The Dursleys had not been harassing him, thus been able to enjoy the warm weather. Harry checked what time it was;It was about to be seven pm. The Dursleys were getting dressed. They were going to the city to eat at a new fansy restaurant.

"Boy, we will be back around ten. Do not do anything magical nor stupid got that!" Vernon said to him as he fixed his tie.

"Don't worry. By the time you get back here the house is going to be burned to crisp." Harry said smoothly.

"Boy!"

"I'm only joking with you uncle Vernon."

The Dursleys got inside the car and drove off.

Harry was glad that they were gone, but sad aswell. He didn't like to be alone. Deep within his heart he knew if the Dursleys had asked him if he would have liked to join him he would have gone within a heart beat. The only sound you could hear was the clock. Hedwig was upstairs in his room probably popping. Harry went upstairs to check if it was true.

Hedwig lay in his bed sleeping. His hug me shirt was in the floor pooped all over.

"Knew it. Well at least I don't need to worry about wearing that shirt ever again." Harry said.

"Faith your gonna burn the hotdogs!" Harry heard someone saying outside.

He walked towards his window which was half open. He saw the new neighbors were having somekind of picnic in the front lawn.

He saw the woman named Faith trying to cook some hotdogs in a portable grill.

The woman that introduced herself as Buffy was sitting in a picnic table while brushing a girl's hair who he believed was her sister. The red headed woman was sitting in the other side of the picnic table reading. She reminded him of Hermione whom he missed very much. He missed everyone. Harry didn't want to be alone. The boy named Andrew walked up to Faith and began telling her what to do. She grabbed a hotdog which was not cooked and smashed it in his face. Everyone began to laugh.

That feeling of sorrow which he had became deeper. He missed having his parents; A family for he could call his own. Harry's eyes began to get teary.

"Buffy look, it's the boy which the fag shirt." Dawn said.

Buffy looked at the direction Dawn was looking at. The boy immeaditely reminded her of someone; Her. That expression in his face she knew too well; loneliness.

"Hey you at the window." Buffy yelled.

Harry stood there shocked. He couldn't move. Harry stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes, you."Buffy yelled at him.

Harry pointed at himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes, 'what is he mentally challenged or something.'

"No the other guy in the room. Of course you! Come down here and join us."

Harry took the invitation and went downstairs. He hadn't eaten since that morning and he sure was hungry.

Harry walked across the streets and joined Buffy.

"So, uhm...Harry whacha wanna eat? Hamburgers, Hotdogs, cheeseburgers, steak, or all of the above?"

"Two cheeseburgers, two hotdogs, and a steak sounds good." Harry said as he glanced at Willow who was still reading.

"Hey, Harry. You sure are hungry tonight. Aren't you?" Willow teased as she looked up from her book to stare at him.

Harry blushed, "well...I uhm...I" Harry said nervously.

" I am only teasing you Harry." Willow said as she laughed.

"So, Harry how old are you?" Xander asked as he took a seat at the picnic table.

"I'm seventeen."

"Too bad. Dawn here is eighteen."

"Xander!" Dawn said.

Harry's blush began to get deeper.

"I'm only joking!" Xander said as he lifted his hands up, "I'm gonna help Faith."

The whole gang gathered in the picnic table, "Dig in people!" Xander said as he grabbed two steaks.

"Harry where are your parents?" Andrew asked.

Harry swallowed the piece of meat, "They died when I was a baby in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Willow said sympathetically.

"My mom died a few years ago, too." Dawn said sadly.

"I live with my aunt and uncle." Harry said.

"Oh, they suck." Faith said.

Harry stared at her as if she was a god.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But, their attitudes stink. You can tell your aunt wants to be somekind of perfectionist and your uncle looks like he does not tolerate anything semi abnormal. Buffy don't you remember the way they look at the piercing at my lip. They looked as if they were gonna vomit or some shit like that." Faith said.

"Your right Faith." harry said happily. Finally muggles who were normal.

"If you ask me. They are the one's who are abnormal. With their very cleaned spotless house and their 50's clothing. Hold on.. Wait abnormal is not even the word for them. Lunatics! Yeah, that's right, they are all lunatics." Faith said right before she shoved a mouth full of corn into her mouth.

Harry couldn't disagree with her. When she's right she's right.

"Harry what school do you go to?" Willow asked.

Harry's eyes went wide and he froze, "I..ah..go to this lame as school. Why are you guys in Great Britain anyways?"

"Because of our jobs. We have been relocated." Buffy said as if she was a machine.

"Which one of you work?"

"Willow, Xander, Faith, and me work." Buffy said.

"What kind of jobs do you guys have?"

Faith glanced at Buffy nervously.

"We work in a multi-media technological business. I work in the tech department. Buffy and Faith work in the consult department. Xander is the persuader in the group. He sells the stuff to other corps that are willing to help us launch the product." Willow said easily. But within her she was nervous as hell. She couldn't believe she had lied so easily to this boy without breaking a sweat. Willow glanced at the gang who looked at her in amazement. 'Guess they too couldn't believe it.' thought Willow.

"Wow. Sounds very interesting and difficult." Harry said.

"Nah, there is nothing to it." Xander said.

As the night progressed they were all telling one another jokes and laughing. Xander had eaten more than his share and began to loose conciousness.

"I think I'm gonna drop dead." Xander said right before his head hit the table.

The whole gang began to laugh even louder.

Harry was having a fantastic time with them. He had never felt this happy and joyish since... ever. He did have a fair share of joy in the Burrow and at Hogwarts, but it was not like this one. He didn't need to worry about these people telling him what to do or telling him about Voldemort or anything of that matter. With these people he didn't need to try to be...normal. He felt like he belonged here, with them. Harry felt like he was part of this strange family. Sure the Weasleys were great, but in the end he knew very well they were not his family. With the Weasleys he felt as if he did not belonged their. Probably because they all had red hair and he did not. Who knows why, but he just didn't feel the connection with them like he did with these strange muggles.

It was odd and ironic actually. Ever since he was introduced to the wizarding world he had forgotten he too was a muggle. He had created this barrier between him and them. Believing he belonged in the wizarding world with 'his' kind. Harry thought he was going to be treated normally. He believed they would understand them. How wrong he was. People in the world he believed he belonged in treated him differently. Some fancied him and some hated him. Not once was he ever treated normally in that world. He needed to be in this world in order for him to be treated normally.

"So, Harry. Wanna try and lift Xander up?" Faith asked him.

And so was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

TO BE CONTINUED...

HOPE U LIKED IT!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPPY.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

BELLATRIXRED DIED IN A TERRIBLE ACCIDENT.

THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE...

YA' LIE BES! I'M HERE AND I AIN'T DEAD!

SEEMS LIKE IT THOUGH, LOL!

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE, BUT I WAS VERY BUSY.

HERE YOU ARE LADIES AND GENTS, THE NEXT CHAPPY!

LAST TIME IN WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE:

"Harry what school do you go to?" Willow asked.

Harry's eyes went wide and he froze, "I..ah..go to this lame as school. Why are you guys in Great Britain anyways?"

"Because of our jobs. We have been relocated." Buffy said as if she was a machine.

"Which one of you work?"

"Willow, Xander, Faith, and me work." Buffy said.

"What kind of jobs do you guys have?"

Faith glanced at Buffy nervously.

"We work in a multi-media technological business. I work in the tech department. Buffy and Faith work in the consult department. Xander is the persuader in the group. He sells the stuff to other corps that are willing to help us launch the product." Willow said easily. But within her she was nervous as hell. She couldn't believe she had lied so easily to this boy without breaking a sweat. Willow glanced at the gang who looked at her in amazement. 'Guess they too couldn't believe it.' thought Willow.

"Wow. Sounds very interesting and difficult." Harry said.

"Nah, there is nothing to it." Xander said.

As the night progressed they were all telling one another jokes and laughing. Xander had eaten more than his share and began to loose conciousness.

"I think I'm gonna drop dead." Xander said right before his head hit the table.

The whole gang began to laugh even louder.

Harry was having a fantastic time with them. He had never felt this happy and joyish since... ever. He did have a fair share of joy in the Burrow and at Hogwarts, but it was not like this one. He didn't need to worry about these people telling him what to do or telling him about Voldemort or anything of that matter. With these people he didn't need to try to be...normal. He felt like he belonged here, with them. Harry felt like he was part of this strange family. Sure the Weasleys were great, but in the end he knew very well they were not his family. With the Weasleys he felt as if he did not belonged their. Probably because they all had red hair and he did not. Who knows why, but he just didn't feel the connection with them like he did with these strange muggles.

It was odd and ironic actually. Ever since he was introduced to the wizarding world he had forgotten he too was a muggle. He had created this barrier between him and them. Believing he belonged in the wizarding world with 'his' kind. Harry thought he was going to be treated normally. He believed they would understand them. How wrong he was. People in the world he believed he belonged in treated him differently. Some fancied him and some hated him. Not once was he ever treated normally in that world. He needed to be in this world in order for him to be treated normally.

"So, Harry. Wanna try and lift Xander up?" Faith asked him.

Harry has spend his summer vacation with the 'muggles'.. The Dursleys would of course let him go and sometimes even sleep over. Anything to get Harry out of their house.

"Harry what are you doing?" Dawn said as she sat on the couch.

Harry was changing and changing the channel.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

Dawn snatched the remote from him and turned off the television, "I think its time for us to go...ANYWHERE, but stay here. I know if we do we're going to end up brainwashed and importantly of all, we are going to end up looking like shit. So, stand up four-eye-shit and lets get the go on going."

"But the Powerpuff Girls are about to begin and it's a new episode!"

"I don't care! Get up! You lazy excuse of a man!" Dawn yelled at him, "Harry, do you want to end up like Andrew? Cause it sure looks like it!"

To Dawn's prayers Andrew walked inside the living room in hysterics.

"What's the matter Andrew?" Dawn questioned him.

Andrew held out his Superman collector doll. "Mmm-my-the cape to my Superman action figure broke." Andrew cried as slimy boogers came out of his nose, "Oh, how will my hero ever fly again? Dear Lord, WHY?" Andrew fell on his knees and held the action figure up in the air.

Harry turned to look at Dawn, "So, are you ready to go...ANYWHERE?"

"I can't believe of all places we could have on, you choose to go shopping!" Harry said as he carried several shopping bags.

"Well, you did say ANYWHERE." Dawn said as she glanced at Harry.

"Whatever."

Harry wasn't at all mad or annoyed at Dawn. He liked spending time with Dawn even if that meant shopping.

"Hey, Harry? You want a smoothie? And don't worry its on me since I'm making you be my bag servant and all." Dawn giggled.

Dawn went inside the café store while Harry sat outside.

Just as Harry placed the shopping bags on the floor someone was yelling his name.

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Hi-hi Tonks!" Harry said shocked as Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall, and Mad-eye-Moody came towards him.

'Why are they here? Everlasting bloody hell!' Harry thought as he greeted everyone.

"Potter ya' don't have that wand of your's inside your buttocks pockets now do we?" Moody asked him as his magical eye moved around.

'Why is Potter here anyways?' thought Moody.

"No, sir. I don't have it with me in fact."

"Harry what do you mean you don't have your wand with you? Do you know what could happen to you? And you don't have your wand to defend yourself!" Sirius said sternly.

Harry rolled his eyes, (A little thing he picked up from Dawn)at Sirius, "Look, I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"So, Potter why are you doing here?" Snape questioned him.

Harry stood up and held the bags, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Snape stared at him darkly, "I presume you have bought your school supplies as well?"

"Nope. I'm probably going to buy the supplies tomorrow."

"Harry I got you a strawberry banana smoothie and a chocolate cookie cause I'm feeling very bad cause I'm having you carry my bags and all." Dawn said as she walked next to Harry.

The whole group were staring at Dawn and some were even smirking (Sirius) and what Dawn was wearing as well. She had very short pants and was wearing a bright yellow shirt that said 'I DO IT BETTER THAN A BUNNY!'

"Dawn, this is Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin, Mad- I mean Alastor Moody, Tonks, and finally my g- Sirius Black." Harry introduced them nervously.

Sirius stared at Harry darkly and confused, 'Why didn't Harry introduced me as his god father. It is safe for me now. They found me not guilty and I am a free man now. So, why didn't he say I was his godfather.' thought Sirius.

"Oh, you guys are Harry's teachers?" Dawn questioned them as she shook hands with Remus.

"Some of us are and some of us are just friends." Remus said

Dawn turned to stare at Harry, "Harry you haven't told me which school you went to? And all this time we've been together I don't even know what school you go to."

By this time EVERYONE was staring at Harry. Snape had an amused look on his face, Mcgonagall, Tonks, Remus, and Moody had a shocked expression, Dumbledore 'the old bastard' as Harry said to himself mentally had a bright smile on his face, Sirius on the other hand had a 'you slide dog.' look.

"I go to a very small very private school. Its so private and secretive that if I told you anything of it then I'll have to kill you." Harry said.

'I'm not letting Potter get away with this one. Oh, no.' Snape said to himself as he smirked evilly, "So Potter, she's a muggle then?"

"Harry what's a muggle?" Dawn questioned him.

Harry only saw blood as he stared at Snape, "It Means if you're a foreigner that's all."

Dawn stared at Snape, "Yup, I'm a muggle." Dawn took a sip from her smoothie, "Well, its been great and all, but Harry and I have to be going. Me and Harry here have plans." Dawn said as she left.

"Harry what is the meaning of this?" Mcgonagall asked him.

"Harry!" Dawn said loudly.

"Look I have to go. Phone you later." Harry said as he ran to Dawn, "I'm coming!"

"Muggle girl, it is Harry and I!" Yelled Snape.

Dawn turned around angrily, 'How dare this bastard correct my english!' Dawn said to herself.

Dawn stuck up her middle finger and pointed it at Snape, "Whatever, you wanna be Dracula asshole!" Dawn said as she and Harry turned the corner.

Sirius stared at them, "I like her already."

"And what did Whotcher Harry mean by 'phone you later'? Does he know in the wizarding world there are no phones?" Tonks questioned Dumbledore.

" I believe the boy has gone muggle on us." Snape said.

"Harry we are friends right?"

"Of course Dawn why do you even ask?"

"Cause I'm feeling you're not telling me everything. Everything of who you really are Harry."

Harry stopped walking, "Well, I feel to same way about you and the others Dawn. I feel like you and the others are hiding something from me as well."

Dawn stopped walking and turned around. It began to rain, "Harry, yeah I'm hiding something from you, but you see I trust you enough to tell you and I want to tell you. If I tell you then are you going to tell me what you are hiding?"

Harry's head fell. He stared at the ground. 'Could I tell her and them what I am? They are muggles and if they knew the truth they're going to treat me differently and I don't want that!' Harry thought.

"Let's just forget about this Harry. I know you're not ready and until you are that is when I am going to be honest with you and so will the others."

"Fine." was Harry's response.

DID U LIKE IT? HATE IT?

TELL ME WHAT U THINK!

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANX!


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL…OR SOMETHING LIKE IT.

* * *

"Willow hide those spell books! Harry is about to come over!" Buffy said to Willow as she locked the training room.

"alright, alright, Buffy take it easy, sheesh." Willow said as she gathered the books to lock them in the cabinet. "There happy?"

"Completely." Buffy went into the living room and found Xander polishing a sword and Andrew playing Dungeons and Dragons with Dawn, "Xander can you put that sword away! Harry is about to arrive any minute!"

"Buffster, Harry is coming in half an hour." Xander said as he patted Buffy's shoulder before he exited the living room.

"And you two stop playing that stupid game!" Buffy said as she fixed the couch's cushions.

"Buffy there is nothing supernatural about playing Dungeons and Dragons." Dawn said.

Buffy stopped fixing the cushions and placed her hands in her hips, "No, but, is nerdy and weird. So, would you please put that game away. We have to give the impression that we are normal people and playing that…THAT GAME SURE AS HELL DOESN'T GIVE THE IMPRESSION THAT WE ARE, ARE WE?!"

"Sheesh Buffy calm down! You're face is turning like a red balloon! Come on, Andrew lets go play in my room. Unless Buffy has something to say about that?!" Dawn said as she gathered the game board and went upstairs with Andrew.

Buffy stomped to the stairs railing, "Don't speak to me in that tone young lady! And I don't want you playing that game! Your going to end up like Andrew. Is that what you want?!" Buffy yelled.

"WHATEVER!"

"Don't whatever me young lady! I'll ground you for a month and-OH MY GOD, IM BECOMING MY MOTHER!"

"No, your worse than you're mother." Xander said as he passed her by.

"I can't believe Buffy! She's impossible!" Dawn said as she placed the game board in her desk.

"What's the matter squirt? Big sis giving you a hard time?" Faith asked.

Faith was lying in her bed unwrapping a ball of chocolate.

"She had some kind of mental attack," Andrew said as he sat in a chair next to Dawn.

Faith rose up from the bed, "So… what are you two doin'?"

"We're playing Dungeons and Dragons. Want to play?" Andrew asked her.

"You really think that I'm gonna play that dorky game with you guys? Come on, you need to be a loser to be playin' that game." Faith said as she pointed to Dawn and Andrew.

---------------------------MOMENTS LATER-------------------------------

* * *

"Hi Harry, come in."

"Hello Buffy,"

"What happened? Your almost an hour late?" Buffy said as she guided him to the kitchen.

'What can I tell her? I cannot possibly tell her that I was at Diagon Alley buying wizarding school supplies now can I?' Harry thought.

"You want a can of Coke or Pepsi?" Buffy asked him as she waved both cans at his face.

"Coke. I was buying some school supplies. School is about to begin. Its really quiet here. Where's everyone?" Harry asked as he opened to can and took a sip.

"Let me check. HEY YOU GUYS, HARRYS' HERE!" Buffy yelled as she left the kitchen.

Harry began to look around the kitchen. A door was left open in which he thought was a closet, but found that it was another room. Harry went inside the room.

"Merlin's beard! Look at all these weapons!" Harry said as he stood in the middle of the room in awe.

'Why are there so many weapons here and why is there a boxing bag in here?' Harry pondered.

--------------------------

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M A BIG, FAT, UGLY TROLL AND I'M LOSING?!" Faith yelled in anger.

"It sometimes happen." Andrew said.

"This kind of shit never happens to me! I never lose!" Faith said as she fixed a wizarding blue hat that Andrew had placed on her head sometime ago.

"Faith, you think is time to call it quits. We have been playing for almost an hour and Harry is about to arrive." Dawn said.

"You listen to me and you too nerd, we are not going to stop playing until I win!"

"But Faith Harry-"

"Fuck Harry! He can join in for all I care!" Faith stood up from the seat and threw the hat across the room as if it had some deadly disease. Faith's eyes were opened wide and she was staring at her hands, "WHAT THE FUCK AM I TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! ME PLAYING DUNGEONS AND DORKS WITH…WITH YOU GUYS!!! ITS OFFICIAL I NEED TO GET LAYED ASAP!!!" she said as she ran out of the room.

"What's the matter with Faith?" Willow asked as she entered the room.

"Dunno. Think she's going crazy." Andrew said.

"Oh," was all Willow could say, "Anyways, Harry is downstairs." She said before she left to greet Harry.

------------

* * *

"Harry what are you doing here?! I know why you doing here, duh, but why are you doing in there?! In that room?! I mean you could be here we have nothing to hide…I mean-"

"What Willow is trying to say is how did you get inside the room? Its suppose to be locked because it's dangerous to be in this room as you can see." Buffy interrupted as she gestured to all the weapons.

Harry took another sip of his coke, "The door was open."

"Hey guys, hi Harry…what are you doing in there?" Xander questioned.

"Someone left the door unlocked Xander. Might you know who that was?" Buffy asked as she glared at Xander.

'Holy shit! I forgot to lock the door!' Xander said mentally to himself.

"Probably it was Faith Buffy." Xander said.

"Cool stuff Buffy. Why do you have all these weapons for?" Harry asked took another sip of Coke.

"Willow make sure everything and I do mean everything is locked." Buffy murmured to Willow.

Buffy entered the room, "Well I like to collect things. Its kind of a-a a side job."

"A side job?"

"Yes. On my own time I collect these weapons and I sell them at…um…Ebay."

"Ebay?" Harry questioned.

"You do know what Ebay is Harry? I mean everybody knows what Ebay is."

Harry stood there in panic, "Uh, yeah, I know what Ebay is."

'What in bloody hell is Ebay?' Harry questioned himself.

"And I kind of exercise here."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Lets get out of here champ." Buffy said.

Buffy touched Harry's hand and a rush of pain seeped through her body. Buffy flew to the floor in pain.

"Buffy, What's wrong?!" Harry asked in concern, "Xander, Willow , someone help me!" Harry yelled for help.

Buffy saw images of Lord Voldemort and his dead parents. She tried to open her eyes but the pain would not let her, "lily," whispered Buffy.

Harry stared at Buffy disbelievingly, "What-what did you say?"

Buffy opened her green eyes and touched Harry's face, "Harry?" Buffy said.

"Mo-mom," Harry asked as tears made their way.

Buffy fainted in Harry's arms.

---------------

* * *

"Where am I?" Buffy asked herself. She stood in the middle of nothingness, "Whistler! Is this some kind of game?!"

A figure was making its way towards Buffy, "Whistler you bastard! Is that you?!"

"I am not Whistler." said a woman whom Buffy did not know.

"Then, who are you?" Buffy demanded.

"Do not be frightened Buffy, I am not here to harm you." said the woman warmly.

The woman was wearing a long white gown and had long flowing red hair. Buffy looked straight into her eyes.

'There something…familiar in her eyes. Like a know her.' thought Buffy.

"Do I know you?" Buffy questioned her.

"No, but you know my son. My name is Lily Potter, Harry's mother." The woman said.

"No way…"

* * *

SO...WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?? PRETTY GOOD?? PREETY BAD??? DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT??IT WAS THE BOMB??? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE IT OR NOT. DEPENDS WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

THANX TO THE PEPS WHO REVIEW APPRECIATE IT!!!!!

LAST TIME IN WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE...

"Where am I?" Buffy asked herself. She stood in the middle of nothingness, "Whistler! Is this some kind of game?!"

A figure was making its way towards Buffy, "Whistler you bastard! Is that you?!"

"I am not Whistler." said a woman whom Buffy did not know.

"Then, who are you?" Buffy demanded.

"Do not be frightened Buffy, I am not here to harm you." said the woman warmly.

The woman was wearing a long white gown and had long flowing red hair. Buffy looked straight into her eyes.

'There something…familiar in her eyes. Like a know her.' thought Buffy.

"Do I know you?" Buffy questioned her.

"No, but you know my son. My name is Lily Potter, Harry's mother." The woman said.

"No way…"

* * *

"No way..."

"Yes, way." Lily smiled at her, "I am here to request a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?"

"My son is in great danger Ms. Summer. He has some protection and there are others protecting him, however that is not enough. I need you and the others protect Harry from evil."

"What?! You want me to what?!" Buffy began to pace around, "I can't. I am done defeating. I am done with this whole battle of light versus dark! I have done my share already for the world! I have sacrificed many people whom I loved dearly! I just want to live a normal life! I want to give my sister and my friends a normal quiet life! Is that too hard to ask?!" Buffy was angry right about now. She turned around and began to walk away.

"I know what you have given up Ms. Summer and it is unfair for someone as young as yourself to have sacrificed so much, but I ask you…I beg you to please help Harry. He like you, has suffered greatly." Lily said as she cried, "Do you not love Harry as if he was one of your own? Without your help he will die,"

Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her eyes began to glisten in tears, "I do love Harry. I love him the way I love Dawn. I believe I would give anything to safe him."

"I know. This is why I am asking you this enormous favor. You have saved the world numerous of times, but are you willing to safe Harry?" Lily stared at Buffy with sadden eyes.

Buffy looked directly into her eyes . She saw despair and no light. It reminded her of Harry's eyes…of her eyes, "Yes. For Harry I would, but what kind of trouble is he in?"

"You will soon find out my child." Lily embraced Buffy in a hug, "Lord Voldemort will harm him. He will breach every magic that is protecting him, all but one. The one I have placed upon him so many years ago is failing. He needs something stronger. Something that is deeper than blood and that is soul." Lily released Buffy from the embrace, "I will give you my son."

"What?! What are you trying to say?!"

"Harry will have your blood, will be part of your soul, will be part of you. It will be as if you were the one who had given birth to him."

Buffy was confused, "How…how can that be possible?"

"I gave…well my husband and I gave a proposal to the powers that be. We knew if we did not intervened Harry would have for sure died. The proposal was for Harry's father and I to give him up as our son in everyway and for us to vanish."

"Vanish? You already dead how…NO!!! U CAN'T DO THIS-"

"I must! Our souls will be destroyed. We will not exist in flesh nor in spirit, thus making you his blood, his family. Both of you will have the same blood which will strengthen the spell I have placed upon him, nearly impossible to break and your slayer blood will run through his veins which will protect him. Voldemort cannot break that no matter what magic's he uses. This protection will be indestructible."

"If that's that case then you better believe that this volleyball guy will met his end."

"Ms. Summer, you are a great human being and you'll be rewarded greatly. For such kindness never goes without notice,"

"Yeah, well I've done many good deeds and I still don't see nothing. Not even the lottery numbers."

Lily softly touched Buffy's face, " I see your end and your beginning Ms. Summers. You will come out triumphant and a new being." Lily smirked before she walked away from Buffy, "Please do not tell Harry about this."

"Of course, and goodbye."

"Goodbye Buffy."

* * *

"Buffy? Buffy? Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" questioned Buffy as she got up from the couch and placed herself in a sitting position.

"You fainted B." Faith answered her.

Buffy looked around. She was in the living room.

'I remember I was in the training room with Harry and then I touched him and pain…His mother..'

"She's-she's dead." Buffy said to herself.

"Who's dead B?"

Buffy kept looking around the room until her eyes fell on Harry's gaze, "No one Faith. No one."

Dawn sat next to her, "Buffy you fainted and Xander took you to the couch. You've been out for ten minutes. What happened? Harry says you were screaming out in pain?" Dawn said.

"It was nothing. Just a leg cramp that's all."

"A leg cramp B that's-"

Buffy gave faith the knowing look which stopped Faith from finishing what she was going to say.

"I'm going home. Think the Dursleys are about to get home."

Harry began making his way to the door, "Harry hold on," Buffy said as she got up from the couch.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, " You alright Harry?"

"Buffy I was not the one who fainted a few minutes ago. I should be the one asking that question not the other way around." Harry said.

Buffy smirked, "If you need anything, anything at all just tell me ok?"

Suddenly a weird but familiar feeling went through his body, "I will, I promise."

"Good boy. Now go home before the Dursleys skin you alive."

* * *

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Faith asked.

"Sure Faith."

Faith came inside Buffy's room and closed the door, " What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy said innocently.

"You know who you talkin' here B, so stop bullshittin' my ass! So are you going to tell me or do I need to beat it out of you Buffy ?"

"I had some kind of vision."

"A vision?" Faith said as she lifted her left eyebrow.

"A new evil. I couldn't see very well who it was, but I know its evil and I means business."

"Is it end of the world type?"

"Don't know. Think we need to talk to Giles tomorrow morning."

"Want me to tell the others?"

"No. Lets be positive that a new big bad is making their way to a theater near us, ok."

"Whatever you say B. Sure the Capitan."

"Thanks Faith."

"Fuck!"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just horny. It'll pass."

Buffy smirked at her. An evil glint filled her eyes, "Well, you know, Andrew is here and he's a male and-"

"NO!!! Like I said It will pass!!!"

"You gonna go patrolling or do you want me to go instead?" Buffy questioned Faith as she got up from her bed.

Faith began to leave the room, "I'll go B. I am better than you at it anyways. Might as well have the best of the best out protecting the streets."

Buffy laughed..

* * *

"These cities walls have no love for me…"Faith sang as she pulled out a stake from her back pocket, "And all I need is you…" Faith began to look around her surroundings. The night was very foggy and some of the streets lights were off.

"Where the hell am I?" Faith said out loud. She looked at the street sign, "Grimmauld. Ugly ass same. There's no one around. Everything is dead here. That's it I'm going to the city this shit whack!!." Faith said as she turned around.

She then noticed a fine wooden stick on the ground. She picked it up and began to examine it, "Pretty nice lookin' stick to play fetch with. Lets see if I can brake this shit!" Faith said as she began to bend the so-called-stick.

"If I were you I would not do that Ms!" a man said as he confronted her.

Faith looked at the man. He had messy brown hair, probably in his late thirties, was wearing a shabby robe, and was pointing a "stick" at her.

Faith sneered at him, "Look buddy who the hell do you think you are?! I should give your ass the royal smack down for talkin' to me that way you homeless shit!" Faith said angrily as she threw the stick at the man's forehead.

The man held his forehead in pain, "That hurt! Why did you do that? Are you Bloody crazy?!"

"Your calling me crazy?!" Faith said as she made her way towards the man.

The mysterious man held up the stick he had in his hand, "Do not move! I do not want to harm you!" he said warningly.

Faith laughed at him still walking, "And what are you going to do? Whack me with the stick?"

"Stupefy!" The man yelled. A glowing light appeared at the tip at what Faith had thought was a stick. The light hit her in her stomach and send her to the ground.

'What the hell is this? What's the matter with me? I need to fight this!' Faith thought as she fought of the curse.

Faith lifted her head up and saw the man picking up stick she had thrown to him. She stood up and tackled him and began punching his face, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME HOMELESS GUY?! HUH?!TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

Faith had broken the poor man's nose and bruised his right eye. The man was barely conscious.

Faith moved away from the man and kicked him in the stomach, "That take you asshole!" she said before she left.

The poor man stood in the ground in pain until he was certain the crazy woman was gone. He headed for the 12th Grimmauld home and opened the door.

A woman shrieked and came to his aid, "What happened to you Remus?! Arthur come here quickly Remus is terribly injured!"

"What do you mean Molly-Oh dear! Remus! What happened to you?!" Arthur Weasley said as he helped his friend.

"I was attacked."

"How-how Remus? Was it a death eater?! You were attacked while you were getting my wand?" Molly said worriedly and somewhat guilty.

"Yes, but not by a-a Deatheater." He said as all of them went inside the living room.

"Was a vampire? Was it a-a-" Arthur said frantically.

"No, no," Remus interrupted, "I was attacked by some crazy muggle woman."

* * *

"Lord Voldemort I have new information about Potter."

"And was is that new information Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix grinned madly, "It is said that Potter has not been with his muggle relatives. Instead he has frequently been going to another non relative muggle home. Which means…"

Lord Voldemort smirked, "Yes, I understand what your are trying to say Bellatrix; No protection." Voldemort laughed evilly, "Have someone watch Harry. The next time he steps inside that muggle home it is when we will strike."

Bellatrix bowed, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN??!!! HAHAHA..

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT BOUT THIS CHAPTER

WHAT U LIKED WHAT U DIDN'T LIKE…

I ALREADY HAVE SOME PAIRINGS, THE ONLY ONES I NEED IS BUFFY AND FAITH.

SHOULD BUFFY END UP WITH THE FOLLOWING:

ANGEL

SPIKE

XANDER

SIRIUS

REMUS LUPIN

OR OTHER

SHOUD FAITH END UP WITH THE FOLLWING:

XANDER

REMUS LUPIN

SIRIUS BLACK

WOOD

ANDREW,LOL

OR OTHER.

VOTE PEOPLE.

TILL NEXT TIME, CIAO…


End file.
